Speechless
by Ferlooka
Summary: MirSan. Even though I want to hear you speek, I don't need to hear you talk. I love you all the same. chapter 2 up
1. Prologue

_AN: Ah yes... I've had this idea for quite sometime... I plan on a long story._

_I will update as often as possible. Don't hate me if I take forever, I'm working on a much bigger story That I plan on finishing before I even post the first chapter. And I have finalls to x) ... If your lucky I'll update by next week..._

_Sorry for the short preview. Its just a little something before I get the first chapter up..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Oh... and I'm more of an Artist that a writer so I'll let you guys know if I get some art up that goes with this story c: maybe like some concept sketches or even CG pics That I like c:_

_Enjoy the story c:

* * *

_

_'Stupid life'_ Sango thought sourly as the blew a strand of hair out of her face. She woke up in a terrible mood. Not only was she upset, but she felt like she was going to yark her breakfast. Npoe. She just knew that this day was going to be horrible...

The group made their way down a small, sad-looking trail that wound itself around decaying logs and moss-covered rocks. Sango came to the conclusion that this very sorry excuse of a trail was probably in exsistance because of traveling sales-men. Going back and frth inbetween towns. This, however was competly irrelevent. Sango let out a sigh. She was becomeing very light-headed but she didn't want to bother anyone in the group. They rested plenty yesterday and they were already falling behind Inuyasha's schedual. Inuyasha didn't like being behind schedula, and neither did Sango, but she felt horrible.

Mirkou turned to look at Sango. He could tell that she wasn't feeling well and he felt like he needed to say something.

"Sango?" Miroku looked at Sango with concern.

"Hn?" she replied looking a little haizy.

"Do you need to rest?" he inquired. This aperantly ticked off Inuyasha because he spoke before Sango got to answer Miroku's question.

"Damn it we just took a whole day off! We cant afford to rest unless we have to." His face cross. Miroku glared at Inuyasha, which, though he wouln't show it, scared Inuyasha half to death. Sango sighed and closed her eyes in frustration.

"I'm fine, Houshi-sama," she said rather coldly."Let's just get to the next village..." Her rather demanding statment had left Inuyasha and Miroku speechless.

So the Inu-tachi cntinued on their jorny down the stupid, pathetic path that Sango, for some reason, hated.

Sango began to fall behind the group. She felt even more light-headed than before, fatigued, and dizzy. She inhailed slowly, trying to stabalize herself but it didn't seem to be working... Her thoughts were clouded. What was she doing again? It had something to do with a stupid path in the forest At least she thinks that it did.. Her vision was becoming blured and she was sure she was seing double just before she colapsed. Her face made contect with the earth making her inhale sharply out of pain. Her hirakotsu fell after her and hit her head causing it to smash into a convinently placed rock. Fortunatly, this knoked her out.

Mirkou turned to Sango after hearing a thump. Most likly the time the Hiriakotsu made contact with the back of her head. His eyes widened in shock.

"Sango!"

* * *

Please leave a reveiw. I will continue after I get 4 reviews. c: 

I know the summary and Tilte don't make much sence at the momment. And yes, there is a plot. Just wait for more chapters to see waht I mean x)


	2. The Story: Haiiro and the Farmer

Sorry, No fan art yet. At least for this chapter. I have art that goes into the future of this story but I don't want to give anything away so I'll wait to give you guys a link. I will update when I'm able x) I hope you guyss don't mind the wait c:

Okei... I left you with sango falling like a tard and Miroku being a drama-queen c:

So lets find out what happens, shall we?

Disclaimer: see first page c:

* * *

Miroku sat next to Sango, whom had been knocked unconcious earlier by her own hiraikotsu.Inuyasha had laughed at her and earned himself a 'sit' from Kagome. And, after Inuyasha's very tastey helping of dirt, Kagome drgged him off to the closest village to get some medecine she thought would help Sango. Not soon after the miko forced the hanyou to the nearest town, it had started to rain. 

(AN: Stupid Murphy's law! Dx )

Luckily, they had been under a nice tree that seemed to work rather well at shielding them from the rain.

Miroku was... upset. He couldn't say he was mad. He almost never was. But the events that had happened earlier in the day had greatly upset him. He didn't like to see Sango so... dead looking. If it weren't for the fact that she was breathing, he would have sworn she was dead.

That depressed him.

Sango was so lively, even in her sleep. But, if she was knocked unconsious, much like now, she looked dead. Rain continued to fall softly about the ladscape arround them.

He saw sango stir in her sleep every now and then, showing that she was getting closer to waking up.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. 

"I don't know why you brought me along, wench."

They had just bearly entered the town befor inuyasha decided to state his mind.

"because, Inuyasha," the overly-pissed miko began, " It would have taken me at least an hour more to get here by myself and we need medicine, sence I used most of it when shippo was sick last week and we haven't had the chance to buy more."

The Hanyou just pouted. Being smarter than normal, he had decided to shut up. Out of the crner of his eye, however, he watched admirably as the young priestess conversed with the village healer.

* * *

Every once in a while, Miroku could hear Sango mutter clusters of bearly audible words. He certaintly hoped that it was from a dream rather than a nightmare. Sango had horrid dreams too often. 

So he hoped.

Sango winced slightly as she stirred. Gingerly, she toughed her head and growled in pain. "what happened?" Her voice grogy and her eyes shut tight.

Miroku beamed at her, happy for her awakening.

"You fell and your hiraiakotsu hit you in the head. Do you feel alright?"

She looked at him awkwardly. "I think you answered your own question, Houshi-sama."

"I guess your right," he chuckled, "I should have asked if you felt sick. You did after all, colapse,"

"Yeah. I feel horrible."

"please, lady Sango, Let me know what you are going through, I might be able to help."

Sango looked deep into his eyes, looking for any trace of the familliar hentai gleam. Finding none, she gave a half hearted smile, as much as one can do when one is in pain.

"okay, but I'm not sure you can help me..." She turned her gaze to the rain, "I'm dizzy, very cold, and I feal like I'm going to loose my breakfast if I'm not careful."

Miroku thought for a minute.

"you know..." his voice was bitter-sweet, " My mom used to tell me stories when I was sick. Would a storry make you feel better, lady Sango?"

"I love stories!" her smile grew as she lookied into his grey-violet eyes.

Joy!

"okay, laydy Sango. I shall tell you my favorite then." he flashed her a smile. "My mom used to tell me this story all the time."

Sango closed her eyes and listened as closely as she could, not wanting one word to slip past her. After all, this was a special story.

The monk cleared his throat and began his story.

"Once, in a village not _too_ far from here. There lived a simple farmer. He did not make much money, nor was he that good looking, but his heart was pure and he was a loving-sort of man. In that same town, the village leader's daughter, Haiiro, lived. She was kept busy most of the time with suiters who came from many different towns and villages to meet her, for she was rather beautiful, and no man in there right mind would give up the chance of meeting her.

One day the Farmer had gone down to the river to fetch some water for his animals. There he saw Haiiro sitting an a rock by the water's edge. She was crying because all of the suiters she had seen before didn't really love her. Some wanted the power, the title that came with the marrage of her.Others wanted her for her beauty...-"

Sango looked at Miroku. '_is this really his favorite story?' _she giggled, interupting his tale.

"what's so funny?" He asked playfully

"well," she began "It's just a little hard to beleive that when you were a little kid that _this_ was your favorite story. Little kids don't normally like stories like this, they think it's grose."

He laughed. "yes... I was _always_ a fool for romance stories." He turned his gaze to the rain still falling around them. "out of all the stories my mom told, out of all the ones of adventure, fantasy, and mystery, I loved this one the most. Do you not like it lady Sango? Would you prefer a different storry?" His eyes strayed from the ladscape to look at her, finding her staring at him with saddened eyes.

"N-no houshi-sama, it's not that. I do like the story so far. Please, continue." She closed her eyes and shifted in her laying possision so she was more comfertable.

"okay," a warm smile made itself known on his face.

"As I was saying... Others wanted her for her beauty. She knew that none of them loved her, they had loved what she had and did not love her for who she was.

The farmer saw the girl and asked her why she was crying. She told him that her father had wanted to force her into marrage. The farmer, haveing the kind heart he did, comferted the young girl and told her that, if she ever needed someone to talk to, that he would be on his farm and would be glad to help her.

Haiiro and the farmer would meet every once in a while and they would talk or share stories. Not too much time passed before the two found themselves in love. Haiiro was overjoyed, and she made her way to tell her father that she had found someone that she wanted to marry. He, too, was happy. That is... until he found out that she wanted to marry a mere farm boy. He demended that she find someone new, that she deserved better than anything that that man could give.

Haiiro was heart-broken. Her father refused to let her marry her true love. She spent most of her time in her room, crying over her loss of love. One day, however, a demon came to the village and wounded Haiiro, taking her ability to speak away. No longer able to speak, most men found her usless. But, at the news of Haiiro's encounter with the demon, the farmer hasitily made his way to the vilage leader's house. Politly he asked if he could see her and make sure she was okay. He was reluctantly granted his request.

Something truly wonderful happened. For though she could not speak, the farmer understood what she wanted, what she felt, what she _thought_, and she could not be more beautiful in his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by the headman. It truly touched his heart.

The farmer was then alowed to marry the beautiful Haiiro.

And, even though it was mostly in silence, both lived long happy lives."

Miroku flashed Sango his most heartfelt smile.

"Did you like the story, lady Sango?"

She nodded.

" I loved it."

Not soon after, Sango closed her eyes and fell into a peacful sleep.

* * *

Kagome gathered all the herbs together and put them neatly into her backpack. She turned her gaze to the rainclouds gathered arround where they had left there companions. 

"Inuyasha, I think we should hurry back... It looks like it's raining where Miroku and Sango are."

"Whatever," Inuyasha let Kagome climb onto his back before taking off towards the forest.

Inuyasha expertly dodged fallen trees and rocks as he ran on the forest ground. Soon they found themselves in the rain.

Inuyasha's sences were alerted to something.

Something... didn't _feel_ right...

* * *

Miroku mindlessly let his hands run through Sango's hair, carfull not to wake her up. Time seemed to drag on forever, but he didn't seem to mind. He liked moments like this. 

But Miroku was thrust out of his thoughts when he felt a demonic pressence.

One that didn't seem too friendly...

* * *

Authuress's note: 

I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in so long.. :c ...

I bet that you kind of get the title now.

The title has a bit more meaning though.

Also... this story ismeant to be a piece of _Fluff._

and it doesn't have any _real_ plot like an action story would.

I'll let you guys know when I have fanart for this fic up c:

Ja ne

- "Meikou" Kohaku (ferlooka)


End file.
